This invention relates to louvres and, more particularly, to units destined to be positioned at the outlet ends of air ducts leading from central air conditioning plants. While the main use of these units is in connection with and for air conditioning arrangements, it would be within the scope of the invention to put them to different use, wherever louvres are conventionally employed.
The terms "unit" or "louvre unit" in the following description and the appended claims are intended to describe the assembly of components, i.e., the slats which are turnable about their major axes, the shafts co-extensive with these axes and the four-side frame in which the shafts are journalled, as well as additional minor parts and accessories generally used for turning the slats into a selected position.
The outlet ends of air ducts leading from central air conditioning plants installed to supply cooled air into a number of rooms in a building or to different locations within a hall are not of standard, always similar dimensions. For that reason, the louvre units at different outlets have to be of correspondingly different perimeters. It becomes necessary, therefore, to prepare a unit for every outlet or to have on hand louvre units of different dimension according to need, as dictated by the differently sized outlet ends of the respective air ducts.